Hunting Hunter
by babeeroniea
Summary: Trent Is sent on a mission by Deep Space Engineering. Find and kill Brad Hunter. I do not own freelancer or the characters. Rate and review please.


Freelancer: Hunting Hunter

"Your target should be at the mission point. I am uploading the co-ordinates right now."

"Okay."

Edison Trent normally just went by the name Trent. He was a freelancer. He had no one above him or below him. Just him on his own, that was just how he liked it.

His latest mission was to go to the Detroit asteroid field and find Brad Hunter. Brad Hunter was a liberty rogue. He had a deal going with the Junkers for them to get him the illegal weaponry they had left at their base and the Liberty Rogues would leave them alone.

Trent's job in all of this was to find and kill Hunter. This was a lot of work because a Rogue didn't ever work alone and fighting a group of Rogues alone was not easy. But now he had to travel from West-Point military station to the planet Manhattan and to the outlying Field of waste and asteroids. This would take about two days even with cruise and the trade lanes.

As he got through almost all the way through the lane the route was interrupted by Junkers.

"We scanned your cargo." The head that had popped up on the comm. said. "We want the rest of your nanobots." Nanobots were small robots that climbed about your ship and repaired it. Not entirely necessary but they had saved his life on several different occasions. He was defiantly not going to attack a bunch of rogues without a backup.

"What if I say no?" Trent asked coolly.

"Then you become part of this floating junk field." The Junker replied. Junk fields surrounded most planets due to the large battles taking place and the ships dropping their cargo mid-flight.

"Well I don't really see that happening. There is two of you and I am flying a patriot loaded with weapons. There is also my experience. I am a trained professional. You are probably two poor young men born and raised on Pittsburg by an alcoholic miner. So you probably hitched a ride to Manhattan and bough the small pile of junk fighter you are sitting in trying to shake down heavily armed men in."

"No, err- I mean erm—"

Before the poor lad could finish his broken sentence Trent already had cruise activated and was three kilometers away and was at the jump gate to be on the trade lane again.

"Poor kid." Trent said to himself as he came into the orbit of planet Pittsburg. He activated cruise and as soon as he got close to the trade lane jump gate he received a message from the Liberty Pittsburg navy.

"Free lancer delta," he said reciting his code "I need you to stop for a moment sir."

"What do you need?" Trent asked sighing to himself as he de-activated cruise.

"I need to scan your cargo bay for contraband. It will only take a minute."

"Whatever just please hurry I have a job to do."

"Your clean I found nothing I want in here."

"I could have told you that."

"Watch your mouth and stay outta trouble."

Trent continued waiting for his cruise to get to 100 percent. His weapon system hummed down as it de-activated and the engines started roaring. He blazed off toward the jump gate and finally made it to the lane that took him to Manhattan and then he could easily cruise into the Detroit Debris field.

He got to the other side of the lane without any problems. He even got the opportunity to chat with the leader of a trader convoy for a few hours. He was in orbit of Manhattan and the Debris field was visible. Only 23 kilometers away which was a matter of minutes when he had his cruise on. He got to the mission point and was attacked by three rogues, Hunter nowhere in sight.

"If you want the boss you are going to have to get through me." Said the face that appeared on the monitor.

The four ships spun and flipped in many different directions as the red beams of light came shooting out of their guns. One down, as Trent shot it and it went flying into one of the debris that was floating around them.

The second took a while as Trent stayed on his tail diligently, while still shooting at him. Finally he took out the shields this meant a few more shots and the Starflier light fighter would go down. Boom! The ship spun around to the left of Trent about 30 meters off and exploded as the pilot ejected in an escape pod. Trent used his tractor beam to suck the pod into his cargo hold and he went in and locked the pod shut as to not let the criminal out. The third and final followed Trent through the debris until Trent flipped around to its tail end. The pilot sensed he was in danger and tried to flee. Trent followed him to where Brad Hunter was searching the debris field for scrap metal to sell to Junkers.

"Deep Space (engineering) wants me to take you in." Said Trent on the comm. to the rogue.

"Deep Space wants a lot of things but they aren't getting them. Anyways you aren't a match for me." And with that Hunter started flying with his afterburner on shooting straight for Trent. Trent who was a master of flying strafed to the side and watched Hunter go flying past him. Trent went full speed turning around blazing to where Hunter had gone. It was a long battle of beams and lasers and flips and turns. But as always Trent finally got on Hunters tail for an extended amount of time. He shot for a long time to take out the shields. The shields failed. But last minute Hunter activated a backup shield battery and the shields came right back up.

Trent sent another volley of lasers at the fighter. It's shields failed again and the ship finally blew. But at the same time of the explosion the escape pod ejected from the ship. Trent sent out a tractor beam at the Escape pod. He now had to prisoners. Two rogues that wouldn't be causing any more trouble for the Liberty systems any more.

"I got to rogues in my cargo for you." Trent said to his employer over the radio comm..

He returned to the Pittsburg system and gave the prisoners to the Deep Space worker.

"I need a drink." Trent said counting his 2,050 credits and walking to the bar.


End file.
